youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jessi Slaughter
Jessica Leonhardt ' (born ), better known online as '''Jessi Slaughter '(also known as '''Meow-its-Mallory, KerliGirl13, JessiickaBubbles and ShinigamiKilla) is an American YouTuber. Jessica is now known as Damien Rose Leonhardt. They do not post YouTube videos anymore, but remain active on Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr. Personal Life Jessica was born on July 27, 1998. When they was young, their mother brought Jessica a computer and webcam. She joined DeviantArt in 2009, and joined YouTube a year later. In more recent times, Jessica has come out as trans and no longer goes by the name "Jessi Slaughter". They use their experiences to help other people and to help them grow as a person. Controversies Dahvie Vanity On July 10, 2010, Jessica was involved in an accusation that they were in a sexual relationship with Dahvie Vanity, the lead singer of the band "Blood On The Dance Floor". Due to Jessica being underage at the time, this caught the attention of StickyDrama. Two days later on July 12, Jessica responded to the claims on StickyDrama. They denied the claims made about them and Dahvie, claiming that it's a private matter and they're dealing with it. Jessica also told the users of StickyDrama to shut their mouths and that they are "just friends". Response to the Haters Shortly afterwards, Jessica released a video on her YouTube channel, criticising all of her "haters". The video contained many vulgar statements, including a scene where Jessica threatened to "pop a glock" in the mouths of all their haters and "make a brain slushie". Feud With 4chan On July 14, 2010, a video of Jessie complaining about being harassed was posted on 4chan. Shortly afterwards, Jessie was inundated with attacks on the microblogging site Tumblr, and their phone number was leaked, causing numerous prank calls to be made to Jessica and their family. Jessica uploaded a response video in which their father, Gene, warned attackers that they would found proclaiming "you done goofed". Consequences Will Never Be The Same Following the relentless harassment she was receiving, Jessi posted a tearful response video saying that their life has been ruined. The video is suddenly interrupted by Gene suddenly comes into the shot and delivering an angry rant. Gene said that he "backtraced" all the phone calls and will "report them to the cyber police". He also said that if anyone comes near Jessica, then "consequences will never be the same". Soon afterwards, the video became a viral meme, spawning numerous Internet memes (such as "You Done Goofed" and "I Backtraced It"). Several parodies of the video where also uploaded to YouTube. A similar video was made sometime later, in which Gene ranted about the American Indians' revenge while Jessica claimed he was crazy. Police Investigation After the video went viral, the family began receiving death threats. Because of this, Jessica had been placed under police protection soon after the video went viral. The local sheriff began a criminal investigation into this calls and a court ordered Jessica to stay off the internet until at least July 21. In addition, the family was constantly under constant police surveillance. Sometime later, Jessica appeared on Good Morning America, where they discussed the controversies and memes, and said that they're getting counselling. Apology, death of Gene, and return to YouTube In February 2011, Jessi made another YouTube account called JessiickaBubbles. Only one video was uploaded on the account before it became inactive. On August 11, 2011, YouTuber HiroKasumi uploaded a video titled "Jessi Slaughter Apologies" where Jessica apologizes to the band Blood on the Dance Floor for accusing them of rape. They claimed to be in foster care after going through several mental institutions. The video was recorded by one of Jessica's friends, as they was denied access to computers at the time. On the same day, Gene died of a heart attack. On January 23, 2012, Jessica created a new YouTube account under the name ShinigamiKilla. On March 7, Jessica created the "Gorgonize The Masses" Tumblr blog, featuring several posts answering questions from fans. On April 8, the @DamienAkuma Twitter account was created. The account included a description hinting that Jessica would be changing their name to "Damien." On April 27, 2012, a video titled "Lovely – MorningStar work in progress" was uploaded to the channel, which included a song written by Jessica accompanied by several photographs. On May 28, 2012, a thread was created on GuruGossip Forums, which linked to the Shinigamikilla channel and claimed that Jessica had become transgender. On June 3, Leonhardt uploaded a video announcing they would be answering questions from viewers but warned not to ask questions about Gene. On June 5, 2012, the Internet culture news blog The Daily Dot published an article titled "Controversial Cyberbully Victim Jessica Leonhardt returns to YouTube, remarking that Leonhardt appeared to be surprisingly happy in many of the new videos. They decided to quit YouTube once again later on, although the videos were archived on numerous other channels. Nowadays, Jessica doesn't post YouTube videos, but is still active on Twitter, Instagram, and her Tumblr blog. On her Tumblr blog, they revealed that the allegations of rape were not a lie and that they was raped by Dahvie. Around the same time, Dahvie was reported to have had sex with over 21 underage girls between 2006 and 2015. Quotes * "I'll pop a glock in your mouth and make a brain slushie." * "I'm weird, I know that. But you guys are just jealous because I have a perfect boyfriend. I do, and you guys are just jealous because I have three. So yeah... jealousy much?" * "You're just jealous because I'm perfect and you're not." * "Nobody can look this good with no makeup on. None whatsoever." * "Hey YouTube, Jessi Slaughter here." * "I want to use my experiences to help other people, and also to help myself grow as a person and to get more involved with things that can help other people." * "Nowadays, people are a lot more understanding that, yes, there's a person behind that photo, there's a person behind that video. It’s not just a funny picture that has no meaning when you share things. It has a meaning to the person who put it there. We're connected; it's not just a cold screen. But even now, I feel like people still sort of don't understand completely that what they do has an impact. Even if you're not meaning it to be harassing or harmful, it still has an impact." Gallery jesi-slaughter.jpg|Jessi in her video to her haters. You done goofed.jpg|Jessi's father's infamous rant, which became an Internet meme. Jessi good morning america.jpg|Jessi on Good Morning America. Jessi apology.jpg|Jessi in her apology video. 47638_180286178656321_100000248218549_584051_4704853_n.jpg Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:American YouTubers Category:LGBT YouTubers